


Come for the Coffee, Stay for the Company

by WestershireSauce



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crossover, Except The Power Of Friendship, F/F, Lucario - Freeform, Mobile Game Inspired, Pokemon, Pokemon Cafe Mix game, PokemonCafé, SuperCorp, coffee shop AU, luxray - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestershireSauce/pseuds/WestershireSauce
Summary: Kara works at a pokémon café across from L Corp. Lena stays at work late and needs caffeine. A coffeshop in the pokémon universe story inspired by the game Pokémon Café Mix.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Come for the Coffee, Stay for the Company

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally Kara.  
> 
> 
>   
>    
> 

It was another beautiful day in National City. The sun was shining softly and customers were lining up outside the Danvers Pokémon Café. Kara smiled brightly as she opened the door, welcoming the first batch of patrons for the evening.

Human regulars greeted her by name and she welcomed humans and pokémon alike as they walked in. The blonde bent down to pet a snubbull that came in every Tuesday. Her ponytail fell over her right shoulder and she pushed up her glasses as they slid down a bit at the motion. The snubbull leaned into her hand and let out a contented sound before ambling into the café.

She patted her red ascot into place as she stood up straight. She waved at some folks walking around the park across the street. Quite a few patrons visited the park before or after they got their goodies at the café and Kara made sure to acknowledge any familiar faces.

Once the line dwindled, Kara propped the door open and made sure the specials sign was displayed at the best angle before she rushed behind the counter. Her older sister Alex was already busy taking orders and a neat row of drinks to prepare were popping up on the screens. Alex adjusted the blue hat covering her short red hair after crouching behind the register to grab some coins she dropped. She smiled a bit awkwardly at the young woman before handing her the change.

Her sister turned to Kara when the final customer took their receipt.

“Having fun hamming it up out there?”

Kara scoffed and looked over orders instead of answering her sister. Alex shoved her playfully when she started to look over drink orders as well.

“Don’t worry,” the redhead went on, “I’d rather it be you out there playing nice with customers.”

Kara started working on a few lattes before she shot Alex a smug look, “Oh really?” She asked coyly, “I seem to recall you being really friendly with that soccer mom that comes in after games with her daughter.”

Alex was about to say something when the small window that connected the drink counter to the kitchen flew open and an older blonde peaked out.  
  
“How about you girls talk about soccer moms when we aren’t full of customers?”

Some of the pokémon working at the café rushed in and out of the kitchen, sandwiches, pastries, and other delicious looking treats in tow. A couple of pokémon were waiting with trays for drinks to pass out to customers. The girls looked away from their mother sheepishly and started to work at double time.

Some time later, Kara noticed they were running low on almond milk whipped cream.

“Eliza,” she called into the kitchen, “Is Streaky back there?”

Before Eliza could answer, a luxray bounded out from the kitchen. His fur ran with static as he stopped abruptly in front of the blonde. He looked eager to do something. Kara patted his head as she wrote a note. She attached it to a totebag and handed it to Streaky.

“Hey pal, I need you to go to Mister John’s store and give him this note, okay? I need this for Mrs. Harrison’s drink, so I need it fast. Think you can do it?”

She grinned when the luxray purred loudly and puffed out his chest. His mane seemed to get bigger as he bounded out the door. He stopped briefly to look at Kara before he took off at a dead sprint. A small flash of electricity followed him as he disappeared down the road causing a few patrons to be startled briefly before settling down.

Kara pursed her lips when Alex whispered next to her, “At least he didn’t take off inside the dining room this time.”

~~~

Lena sighed as she stared at the clock in her office. It was passed 7pm and she was still swamped with work. Her dark locks were piled in a messy bun on top of her head and her usually brilliant green eyes were bloodshot from overuse. She sighed when her stomach growled. It was Friday so she made sure her assistant left for the day at a reasonable time but she hadn’t made preparations for dinner. She scowled at her coffee mug as if its emptiness were a betrayal. She thought about ordering something so she could keep working but the thought of dealing with anyone right now seemed like a huge hassle. Her musings must have been written all over her face because her lucario, Lucky, had walked over to her side. Lena gave her companion a small smile,

“You must be starving too, huh?” She tapped her chin briefly before she made up her mind. She grabbed a lanyard with a badge holder and stuffed some money in it. “Lucky, I’m going to let you pick dinner tonight. Just make sure you are welcome and ask the pokémon for something tasty. Preferably not too sweet.” The brunette looked at her empty mug, “And something with a lot of caffeine to drink, if possible.”

Lucky nodded but looked hesitant. Lena smiled reassuringly as she stood up to loop the lanyard over the pokémon’s neck. She scratched behind the lucario’s ears, “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. I’m safe here.”

Lucky looked back at Lena one more time before leaving the office. Lena shooed her away with a fond look before returning to her work.

~~~

The lucario made it to the street with no problem. She was used to the L Corp building and its many corridors and workers. The security guard and machamp on the ground floor greeted Lucky as she exited. Frank was usually waiting outside to take Lena and Lucky home or wherever else they needed to go. The car was nowhere to be seen and the sun was starting to set. The lights had come on in the park across the street, illuminating the people and pokémon enjoying the end of their day. Lucky had been driven around the area countless times but she had never really paid attention to the businesses in the area. The huge building she went to with Lena every day took up most of the street, as well as other large, dark buildings. She walked over to the park when she noticed lights and shops across from it.

The trek through the park was uneventful. Small and large humans were present, as well as all sorts of pokémon. Lucky felt uneasy when she heard screams but she soon noticed they were happy sounds. A few pokémon tried to get her attention but she politely ignored them. She had a job to do for Lena and she would not fail.

As she had predicted, there were a few shops across from the park. A bookshop, a clothing store, a pokécenter, a café, and a dimly lit restaurant took up most of the street. Lucky recognized the restaurant as the kind Lena had gone to before but as she got closer, she was stopped by an agitated human. She pointed at the money but the human shook his head. He pointed at a sign with a pokéball crossed out on it. Lucky felt her lip curl as a growl escaped. This human was keeping Lena from getting food. She felt her stomach growl too and her snout wrinkled in aggression.

The man recoiled in fear. Lucky felt the urge to rush past him and enter the place but she was distracted by a slight push from an unseen presence. She turned towards a streak of electricity running down the street but all she saw was a black blur. What kind of pokémon was that? She thought about giving chase but was once again caught unawares by a sweet smell coming towards her.

~~~

“Streaky! You forgot the list!” Kara yelled, running after the luxray. She came to a stop and tried to catch her breath and straighten her ascot. The small red hat on her head was askew and she attempted to pin it back in place when she noticed a lucario in front of the fancy restaurant a few doors down from the café. The pokémon looked angry as it faced off with the host. The lucario seemed to suddenly relax. It tilted its head and sniffed the air before turning to her. The pokémon stepped closer to sniff at her when it realized the sweet scent was coming from the blonde standing nearby. 

“Whoa, hello there,” Kara put her hands up, not sure what to do about the pokémon’s proximity. Kara looked over at the host but he took the opportunity to run into the restaurant and lock the door. Kara wrinkled her nose at him. He always seemed snooty and now she would add coward to his profile. She looked back at the lucario just as it leaned forward and licked her hand.

“Oh!”

She kept her hand still as the lucario gave it a final sniff. It seemed to be making up its mind before pointing at its chest. Kara noticed there was a badge holder with some cash stuffed in it.

“Are you looking for food?” Kara asked.

She pantomimed eating and the pokémon nodded. She smiled and waved the blue pokémon over. “Well, if you want some delicious food and drinks, follow me!”

Her smile broke into a wide grin when the creature followed her to the café.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
>   
> @WestershireSauce on Tumblr and Twitter.


End file.
